


Invested

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Handcuffed Together, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist
Summary: Hermione broke off her secret relationship with Draco fourteen days ago. When Harry and Ginny discover her secret, they're unable to let Hermione stew in her own misery and take Hermione's love life into their own hands.





	Invested

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! This little fic was written for the Valentine’s Day Smut Fest on Strictly Dramione. Thanks to D for the beta job!
> 
> I own nothing familiar, which all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Fourteen days.

That’s how long it’d been since she felt his five o’clock shadow beneath her soft palms. Two weeks since she reveled in the frantic friction against the crux of her thighs as she gripped his face tight and rode herself to an earth shattering orgasm. That was the last time he nuzzled his nose against the sweaty curls hanging over her neck and groaned through his release.

The last time he called her Hermione.

The last time she cried over their doomed relationship.

The last time they said “just this once.”

Two weeks was hardly a long time, Hermione reasoned with herself. It wasn’t enough time to forget him. It certainly wasn’t so long as to erase the feel of his body against hers. And, Merlin could attest that it wasn’t a long enough length of time for her to move on and find someone else to fill the Draco-shaped void in her bedroom.

Harry and Ginny had enough of her whinging, though. They forced her to the corner pub on their block and pointed at various good looking wizards. None of them blonde. None with stubble lining their jaw. None with fingers long and slender to curl inside of her at just the right spot.

None were Draco.

Worse than two weeks without him was the first annual Valentine’s Day Ball at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa’s desperate attempt to change Wizarding London’s opinions on the Malfoys led to various new balls and galas, which typically ended in new romance to tie more wizards to the Manor. Hermione heard it every time, “this is where I met my darling Theo,” or “if it weren’t for the Malfoys, I wouldn’t be marrying Lavender.” Even worse, it was where Harry and Ginny reconciled, and where Hermione and Ron called it quits.

They were invested personally in the Manor now, and so they continued to frequent Narcissa’s events. The Halloween Gala to Benefit the Potter Rebuilding Effort changed her life. Better or for worse, the secret affair lasted the four months that followed the Halloween event. And for the first time in the two weeks she’d been without Draco, Hermione would see him again.

“Harry!” Ginny’s shrill voice pulled Hermione out of her miserable recount of the previous four months. She eyed her best friend warily as she watched the door and waited for Harry to appear. When he did, Ginny lowered her voice but Hermione could still make out every word. “She’s doing that thing again where she stares at the window and sighs every few minutes.”

Harry’s footsteps grew closer. His hand met her shoulder softly. “Listen. I don’t know what’s going on with you lately, but you’re bloody scaring us.”

They wouldn’t understand.

“Her eyes are narrow again!” Was Ginny keeping tabs on all of her mannerisms? It was equal parts creepy and endearing. “And again with the sighing. What’s wrong with your best friend, Potter?”

“My best friend?” Harry’s thumb squeezed against her collarbone. “Why is she my best friend when she’s like this but she’s your best friend on pub nights?”

“Because you broke up with me in sixth year.”

Even Hermione snorted. Ginny used that excuse so often it should be outlawed. The second the sound left Hermione, the tension in the room dissipated. Harry’s hand pulled away and Ginny approached her side.

“Are you ready to talk about it? Is it Ron?”

Hermione snorted. “Ron and Pansy are perfect for each other, really. I’m happy for them.” Another proud coupling from the Malfoy Family Dating Service. “It’s… no one you know.”

“So it’s Malfoy, then?” Harry glanced down at Hermione just as she snapped her eyes to him. “We’ve been best friends for twelve years. Of course I know you’re shagging Malfoy.”

“No. Bloody. Way.” Ginny pitched herself onto Hermione’s bed and drew her legs under her butt. “Harry, you’re dismissed. We need privacy.”

“I’m the one who sussed it.” He muttered, though he turned around and left the room without another word.

“Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?” Ginny was bouncing, her eyes sparkling. “This scandal will be the best thing since Luna announced she was marrying Lucius.”

“Ginny, that was a lie!” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh through her pain. It’s what Ginny was good at; making the uncomfortable emotions bearable. “Luna and Lucius are no more getting married than Narcissa and Cormac.”

“Now that would be a torrid romance!” Ginny’s eyes sparkled as her laughter rung through the small bedroom. “But seriously, Hermione, Draco? How did you get close enough to him to shag him without ripping that arrogant smirk off his face?”

"I'd imagine the same way that any secret affair starts." Hermione sighed and turned her body to face her ginger friend. The outside world held no more appeal; it wasn't like he'd show up at Grimmauld trying to win her over. Wasn't his style. "He said some nice things about my fancy dress, I called him a git, he kissed me, and then we shagged like animals for four months."

"That's hardly the appropriate amount of detail." Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's hand, twisting their fingers together and squeezed gently. "You're clearly broken up about him. Why'd he end it? Should I put on my arse-kicking boots?"

Hermione's eyes shined, suspiciously wet but not quite crying. She shook her head and took a deep breath to keep her emotions at bay. "He didn't end it. I did."

"But why?" Ginny tried to mask her look of surprise with straight lips. "You're clearly not okay with it. You've been a bloody nightmare for the past two weeks. You won't even sleep in your own flat."

"I didn't realize I'd miss him!" Hermione tore her hand from Ginny's and shot up from the bed. She began to pace and gnaw on her bottom lip. "It was just sex, that's all. I wasn't supposed to get feelings or start to-"

"Woah." Ginny held up her hand, stood up, and stopped Hermione's pacing. "You're in love with him? Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret? The same Malfoy who-"

Hermione's tears finally fell freely down her cheeks. "Stop. Just stop, Ginny. I know all of this, why do you think I ended it? It'll never work. I can't believe I fell for someone who-"

"He must have been a _legend_ in the bedroom." Ginny's awe struck revelation did nothing to calm Hermione's raving emotions. A beat of silence passed between them. Ginny gave her pajama-clad body a once over and smiled. "So, you'll need to look drop dead gorgeous tonight to win him back."

"I don't want to win him back." Hermione's tone was deadpan as she wiped away the wetness on her face. "And believe me, after the things I said to him, Draco doesn't want to be won back."

"Well, it never hurts to be prepared."

There was something mischievous in her friend's eyes that immediately put Hermione in a state of worry. Ginny bounded from the room leaving her there to collect her rampaging emotions. She didn't want to go to the Manor for the ball and she didn't want to see Draco so that she could pine over him. And she certainly didn't want to try to win him back. She couldn't face that amount of emotional pain again. Saying goodbye the last time hurt too bloody much, and the look on his face when she apparated away from him still made appearances in her dreams from time to time.

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed from the room and chased her friend with lies spewing from her lips. "I have the flu. I can't go tonight. I'm probably dying. Ginny! Ginny? No, put away the bloody wand and - ACHOO! No, I wasn't bloody faking it, Ginny. I'm not going. Clearly, I'm not well enough to-"

Several hours and fake sneezes later, Hermione stood at the Grimmauld floo with Harry and Ginny on either side of her. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and her stomach was coiled into the tightest of knots. It didn't matter that her hair wasn't frizzy for the third time in her life, and it didn't matter that the satin pink material clinging to her body was so soft that it felt like feathers against her skin. She didn't want to go, and her friends were forcing her through the floo despite her rather frantic protests.

"For the love of Barnaby the Bold, Hermione, if you don't stop fighting I'll locomotor you into the ball and dangle you in the middle of the crowd until you faint."

Ginny shoved her forward and the heels under her feet almost buckled. She stumbled and used Harry's shoulder to right herself. When she raised her eyes back to the ballroom, which was decked out in cherubs and roses in every nook and cranny, Draco was only a pace away. Hermione's complexion flushed red and all of the friendly greetings she had prepared for the ball stuck in her throat. Instead, she stared. Merlin, she stared at him like he was water and she was the desert soaking him up.

"Granger." His chin lifted slightly.

"Draco." The name left her lips in a breathy sigh. She gazed at him, just shy of his eyes, because if she looked into the grey irises, she'd be done for. "It's a lovely ball."

"I'll inform mother that you approve." It lacked his typical sneer. He made to leave, but Harry's hand reached out and gripped Draco's elbow.

"A word, Malfoy?" Their eyes darted to Hermione and then back to one another.

Draco didn't answer, only jutted his chin in the direction of the hallway. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the elbow as well and steered her behind the two men.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed quietly. "I don't want to-"

Something cold and furry slipped around Hermione's wrist and it was fastened with a quiet click. Hermione's eyes dropped to find a pair of red, fuzzy handcuffs dangling from her wrist, and she shot her gaze back to Ginny. Draco and Harry came to an abrupt stop in front of the girls and then suddenly the other click echoed in Hermione's head. She glanced down again to see Draco's wrist encompassed in the same crimson prison. Hermione reached toward the holster at her calf, but Ginny's laugh stopped her abruptly.

"No use, love. Harry and I already took care of that." Ginny moved out of reach, in step with Harry. "Now, find yourselves a room and sort this out. "

"Listen, Weasley," Draco's voice was low and sharp, "I don't know what game you and Potter are playing, but you will unlock this - " he shook his wrist which yanked Hermione's with it - "contraption and give. my. wand. back."

"If you think we're going to watch the pair of you mope around the Ministry every day for the next two months while you pine after each other, you're mental." Harry shook his head and pocketed Draco's wand. "Figure it out, better or worse."

"Ginevra!" Hermione lunged for her wand, pulling Draco with her. Ginny moved just out of the way and laughed as the two collided back to front. "I am going to bloody murder you. Both of you."

"And I love you too, Hermione Granger," Ginny said sweetly just before she and Harry  spun around and got lost in the crowd.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Draco raised his handcuffed wrist to his face and Hermione glared at him. "Your friends are despicable people, Granger."

"Indeed." Hermione yanked her hand back. "We can't stay here, Draco. Let's find somewhere to go and try to get out of these damn shackles."

Draco appraised her for a moment, lingering briefly on her bare neck, and then pulled her along suddenly through the hallway until they reached a door. He yanked it open, ushered her in, and slammed the door behind him. They were drenched in darkness. It took her eyes several minutes to adjust before she could make out his face. Their eyes met and after fourteen days, Hermione felt that familiar pull in her abdomen.

She opened her mouth to say something meaningful, but instead she said, "You couldn't have taken us somewhere with light? Considering we don't have our wands..."

"I'm not particularly interested in seeing your face." He twisted their handcuffed hands and brought them up to his face. "It was the closest room for privacy I could think of. What the devil are these things?"

Hermione grimaced. Just another indication that they were worlds apart from one another. Without patience for his ignorance, she said, "Handcuffs. A muggle invention to keep prisoners from escaping the law."

"Barbaric," Draco whispered. He yanked his hand, earning a yelp from Hermione. "Why do you handcuff prisoners to other people?"

Hermione jerked her hand - payback. Draco issued a sharp 'oi!' "We don't handcuff people together, normally. A prisoner usually has both wrists handcuffed."

"That makes no sense. He'd still have legs to run away with." Draco spun his wrist in different directions and growled in frustration. "This is ridiculous."

" _You_ are ridiculous." Hermione felt behind her with the free hand and let herself fall gracefully on top of a chest that was pushed against the wall. Her shoulder was already starting to get tired from holding her arm up for so long. "They won't leave us like this overnight. All we have to do is wait."

"It's Weasley," Draco reminded her carefully. "She's not known for her sensitivity."

"She'll be worried about me." Hermione tried, resting an elbow on her crossed knee and her chin on the palm of her hand. "Let them have their fun. I'll hex her later."

Draco chuckled and it sent a jolt straight through her. It reminded her of a time he'd blew out a huff of a laugh just shy of her ear and then reached into her knickers.

Merlin, she might not survive the night.

"We could always make the most of our time together," Draco whispered and that was when she noticed he was standing closer to her now. Her face just meeting his torso. "I certainly wouldn't say no to you."

Her face heated up. "It's not a good idea."

"Why not?" He inched closer and Hermione moved away until her shoulders were pressed against the wall.

"Because it won't work! We've been over this. The sex is fine, but the longer we're doing... _that_ , the harder it will be to keep our feelings out of it."

"Fine? _Fine?_ " Draco struggled to keep himself in check. She could feel the tension along his arm that was bound to hers. "Our sex was many things, Granger, but it was a far cry better than just bloody _fine._ "

Hermione shrugged. She knew the sex was better than fine. Brilliant. Earth shattering. Insatiable. But, it didn't do her any good to dwell on the way that Draco knew how to stoke her fire; he knew when to be slow and when to be rough, and how to talk to her and what to say, and how to make her body act of its own accord and beg him for more.

She flushed but tried to ignore it.

"You're thinking about it right now," he called her out quietly. "I can feel the heat coming off of you. I bet you're soaked through your knickers just thinking about it."

"Don't." A plea, because she was most definitely turned on. The quaver in her voice gave her away instantly. "We shouldn't. We can't."

"The only person standing in our way is you," he said as he lowered his line of vision to hers. She nursed her bottom lip even as his hand came up to cup her face. "Why are you torturing yourself, Granger?"

"I..." The words stuck in her throat. How could she tell him that she was already falling in love with him and couldn't face just another romp with no meaning? How could she ask him to love her in return after they promised each other that first night that they would never develop feelings? She stared at him, gulping down her panic that his face was closer still and his lips hovered just shy of hers.

"Let me kiss you," he whispered. His hand moved to her hair and curled into the roots. "Just one more time, Granger."

The pleading voice he used was her last straw. Hermione tilted her chin back just a sliver and gently caught his lips with hers. He made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl and tightened his fingers in her hair. Somewhere in the barely-functioning recess of her mind, Hermione felt her imprisoned hand being moved, but was so completely captivated with having his lips moving against hers that she ignored everything else. In little time at all, his tongue was sweeping against hers, drawing her in to one of his devilish snogs where he'd push himself close and rid her of the need to breathe.

Her fingers felt a brush of fabric and she registered the sound of a zipper, and her eyes snapped open. She pulled away from the kiss but it didn't deter Draco at all. His lips moved down to her chin, then her jaw, and he nibbled at her skin so gently that she whimpered even as his trousers fell to the ground.

"Draco, no." There was no force behind her words. She'd already given in and was very ready for what would come next. He knew it. His fingers pushed her hair over her shoulder and began a new assault on her neck.

"Tell me yes, Granger," he demanded in a hot breath against her wet skin. "Tell me yes so that I can give us both what we want."

Hermione's legs pressed together as their joined hands met his very obvious arousal. She never uttered a word and instead showed him that she agreed to his actions. Her hand wrapped around his already growing length and stroked him once, twice, and a third time to draw a long, guttural groan from his throat.

"Say yes," he begged her in a breathy plea against the shell of her ear. She shook her head. "Stubborn witch."

Draco pulled her hand away from his erection and lifted it in the air. Something pulled at the muscles in her arm and as she tried to pull away, she found that her wrist was stuck against something on the wall. When she tilted her head back to peer above, Draco latched onto her throat with his lips. He'd wrapped the handcuffs around a coat hook. She yanked. No luck. He smiled against her skin before scraping his teeth along her skin.

"Okay, you pervert!" Hermione's begrudging laugh turned into a moan. "I'm losing feeling in my fingers."

"Say. Yes."

"I'm not saying no," she said breathlessly.

He pulled away from her so that she could see the agitation in his eyes. "You're not saying yes, either. C'mon, Granger, play the game."

No, she knew what the game was; he wanted her submission so that he wouldn't feel guilty for ravishing her in a coat closet when she made it perfectly clear that they weren't going to be doing these types of activities anymore. And while she was perfectly fine with what they were doing _now_ , she wasn't going to offer him that comfort.

"Alright, fine."

Draco pulled his hand away from her hair and then removed his boxers so he was standing in nothing but a white button down. He reached down to his cock and began to stroke it slowly. He knew Hermione wouldn't be able to hold out too long watching him pleasure himself. She watched him through hooded eyes, the way his hand moved teasingly along his shaft and his eyes drifting closed as his breathing grew shallower. If it wasn't so dark in the closet, she imagined that she would see his cheeks tinged pink. He made a sexy noise from the back of his throat and jerked his hips into his hand. The cuffs rattled above their heads.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione pitched forward as far as she could. The burn along her bicep only fueled her on. She swatted Draco's hand out of the way, gripped him at the base and took his length into her mouth. She groaned around him as he replaced his grip in her hair. He hissed her surname and praised her in the same breath. He made unintelligible noises in the back of his throat and as her tongue swirled around the tip, he untangled his fingers from her hair and placed his palm flat against the wall. She moved faster, bobbing up and down on him with no pattern to the pressure of her lips. He jerked in her mouth as his slight thrusts hit the back of her throat.

"Granger, stop," he growled. The tone he always used just before his orgasm. She was proud it only took a few minutes; he was always good at holding back when she took him this way. It made her feel giddy and somewhere in her thoughts she considered that maybe he did miss her too. "I don't want to come in your mouth. Stand up, turn around, and kneel on the edge of that chest."

She scrambled to do as he said and it took her a moment to figure out how to move her body when she was still stuck to the coat hanger by the wrist. When she kneeled, Draco's knees nudged her legs apart, yanked the skirt of her dress up around her hips, and then she felt him at her entrance. His shackled hand wrapped around hers and he pushed forward only slightly. Hermione held her breath waiting for that moment of finally feeling filled by him. But it didn't come.

"Say it," he demanded in a whisper at her ear. "I won't take you until you say it loud and clear."

Hermione let her head fall onto his hard shoulder and nodded. "Yes, Draco."

It was all he needed. He thrust into her and they both moaned at the feeling of it. He didn't move right away, just squeezed her hand and took a deep breath. Her mouth fell open and she begged him to move, to please keep moving, to never stop moving, and when she almost lost her bloody mind from pushing against him to get more, more, more, he finally withdrew and thrust into her again. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and bent her slightly so that he could take her deeper. She was losing her mind through her cries of pleasure. Every breath he took was against her ear and it pushed her closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Don't ever deny me again, Granger." His whisper sounded almost painful. "Push back against me now. Yes, just like that. Merlin, Granger, you're driving me wild. Touch yourself. Take what you want from me, Hermione."

It was her name that did it, that finally tipped her over the edge and had her shouting and wailing and riding through her orgasm like a harlot. She was fucking him, proper riding him and she wasn't sure if he was still thrusting or if she was getting herself off on him as he requested, but she was coming undone and starting to feel faint from the shocks firing off through her body and her mind.

Her body went slack against him and he held her close with his arm around her waist. She didn't even notice if he'd come, so far gone was she during her own climax. It was until he started moving slowly inside of her again that she realized he'd rode through her orgasm with her. He grunted softly with each thrust and attached his lips to the flesh where her shoulder met her neck. Hermione urged him to come with small noises of pleasure and reached around to put her hand on the back of his neck. She turned her head and kissed his lips. His thrusts became erratic and she knew he was close to coming as his fingers gripped her hip harder.

  
"I'm falling in love with you, Draco," she whispered against his lips. He came, eyes closed and panting.

Gently, he removed himself from her body and pulled their connected hands down from the coat hanger. She turned around, careful not to knock into any of his sensitive bits with her heeled shoes. His hands remained on her hips. They stared at one another, heavy breathing the only sound between them for several minutes.

"I...that's why I broke this off," she said finally and her eyes dropped to the ground between them. She shimmied her skirt back down over her exposed legs and desperately wanted to run from the room. Was it enough now? Did he understand?

Draco's hand met her chin and forced her gaze to his. "Do you mean it? That you're... falling in love with me?"

"Well I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Don't you see? It's more to me now, and I can't..." She felt tears start to collect in the corners of her eyes.

"Granger," he tried to stop her rambling, but she cut him off anyway.

"I can't turn it off, Draco. I know it's not what you want, so I chose to stop it before I got hurt." Hermione tried to pull away from him, but Draco held her in place.

"I'm in love with you, you stubborn, insufferable witch." Her eyes widened and then his lips crashed against hers. They stayed that way for a beat and then he pulled back. "I've been going mad for two weeks wondering what I did wrong and if I scared you away."

"I thought you didn't...that you couldn't...with _me_." Hermione sniffed. Four months ago he warned her not to fall in love with him.

"Things changed. Things change, Granger. People change." He glanced back at the door and back to her again. "I didn't want anything serious, and now I do. And my mother adores you, so my fear that my family wouldn't accept you went to pot."

"Your mother adores me?" Hermione's mouth hung open.

"Something about your taste in shoes," he chuckled. "Granger, I'm not a very emotional bloke, so I'm not going to coo at you every bloody day about how I can't live without you."

Hermione laughed and wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes. "No, I daresay you won't."

"But I'll show you," he promised her and drew her body against his. He was hard again and Hermione could hardly believe it so soon after... "I'll show you every sodding day if that's what it takes."

She quite liked the sound of that, the promises coming from his lips. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, a stubborn smile on her lips.

One shag, an excessively long snog, and a very deep conversation about their new relationship later, and the door to the closet opened up revealing Ginny and Harry looking very much like the cats who ate the cream. Hermione held out their wrists to have them unlock the handcuffs, but Ginny shook her head.

"Merlin, Hermione, I had to leave you a way out in case you were about to murder each other." Ginny laughed and reached up to Hermione's hair and yanked a key out from beneath a pin holding it in place. "Obviously I'll be the maid of honor at your wedding because I risked my life to bring the two of you together."

Hermione unlocked the handcuffs and tossed them to Ginny. "And I'll expect to be maid of honor at your wedding after I tell you all the fun things you can do with those handcuffs."

As the four walked away from the closet and back to the ball, Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. They were another success story of the Malfoy Manner events, and somehow Hermione thought that she'd be personally invested for a very long time indeed.


End file.
